APRENDIENDO A VIVIR
by selenewinchester
Summary: Sam ha regresado sin alma y sin sentimientos. Debe aprender a vivir así, pero necesita de Dean para ello. Pensamientos de Sam frente a lo que le ocurre. Luego, pensamientos de Dean. Angst!Sam. Angst!Dean. One shots, dos partes. La realidad es gris a veces
1. Chapter 1

**Buenassss! Otra vez yo. Aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot que me he permitido dejar salir de mi mente…. Es la descripción de los sentimientos de Sam desde que regresó del hoyo hasta que tiene una charla esperanzadora con su hermano mayor. Por eso, tiene spoiler del 6x08. He sentido la necesidad de mostrar lo que piensa Sam (evito a propósito la palabra "sentir"), para que podamos comprender más al menor de los Winchester. Y luego vendrá un one shot con lo que siente (y evito la palabra "pensar") el mayor de los Winchester. Espero que la temática les interese y sobre todo que les interese leer lo que yo he escrito…**

**Deseo agradecer de corazón a mi amiga/hermana sammynanci que me beteó parte de esta historia, inspirándome y sugiriéndome cosas que no se me habrían ocurrido a mí solita. ¡Gracias!**

**Y como siempre, antes de subir el one shot de Dean, voy a esperar sus comentarios y recuerden que mi espíritu es y será conciliador. No hay blancos ni negros en esta historia. Sólo grises. Así que creo que los bros necesitan uno del otro, sin culpas, sin reproches.**

Las palabras brotaban de los labios de Sam Winchester como si estuviera diciendo lo más natural del mundo. Pero no era así. Dadas las circunstancias de tiempo y lugar, era de lo más extraño oírlo decir aquello. Y al principio, su hermano pensó exactamente eso, que era extraño lo que oía y que seguramente estaba equivocando la interpretación de esas palabras. Pero no. Sam estaba tratando de ser sincero por primera vez desde que había regresado del hoyo. Estaba tratando de comunicarse, de expresar lo que sentía, o mejor dicho, lo que pensaba.

El menor de los Winchester había perdido su alma inmortal y con ella había perdido su capacidad de empatía con los débiles, con los necesitados, se había vuelto temerario, su fuerza física había aumentado notablemente y en resumen, se sentía como una perfecta máquina de cazar. Era una perfecta maquinaria. Pero sabía que eso no estaba bien. Él no era así, nunca lo había sido. Esa no era su esencia. Y lo peor de todo, sus sentimientos habían desaparecido. Ni siquiera necesitaba dormir, cosa que lo hacía sentir prácticamente inhumano. El vampiro Alpha se lo había dicho, "el perfecto animal" lo había llamado. Y ni siquiera en ese momento había podido sentir absolutamente nada. Al menos le hubiera gustado sentir rabia. Ese sentimiento que lo había acompañado durante tantos años y que lo había llevado a cometer tantos errores pero también a hacer lo que lo hacía ser él. Rebelde, inconformista, osado. Pero no logró sentirla. No sintió nada.

Tampoco lo había logrado cuando había vuelto a ver a su hermano después de casi un año de separación. Era como ver a una persona conocida. Lo recordaba, pero no podía sentir nada por él. Ni bueno ni malo. Le era completamente indiferente lo que le sucediera. Obviamente no podía decírselo, así que optó por mentir. Decidió ocultárselo hasta que pudiera hallar una solución a lo que le sucedía o hasta que el mayor lo descubriera por sí mismo. Lo que ocurriera primero. Y esto último fue lo que ocurrió. Era predecible: un cazador experimentado como Dean no podía tardar mucho en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien con su hermano. Además contaba con una ventaja extra: lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo, por lo que era prácticamente imposible ocultarle cualquier cosa.

Y tampoco había sentido nada cuando vio a su hermano a punto de ser convertido en un vampiro. Sólo había pensado que era un excelente modo de llegar hasta el nido, de cazar al Alpha inclusive, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que eso le pudiera acarrear a su hermano. En otras épocas todo eso ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Lo único que experimentó en ese instante fue una especie de curiosidad, de intriga por ver lo que estaba por suceder, como si estuviera viendo una película en el cine. Fue como un atisbo de sensaciones que parecieron asomar a su mente, pero nada más. Un efímero chispazo.

Y luego recordó cuando unos momentos antes habían bebido juntos una cerveza en el bar en donde realizaban la investigación y las palabras de Dean le retumbaban en su cabeza: "¿Cuánto hace que no bebemos juntos una cerveza?" Palabras que llevaban implícitos tantos momentos, tantas sensaciones, tantos recuerdos, tanto cariño fraternal. Porque era parte de la personalidad de su hermano, de su modo de ser. Invitarlo con una cerveza era invitarlo a compartir su mundo, sus sentimientos, sus más íntimos deseos, sueños, temores y esperanzas. Así era como Dean Winchester abría su alma con su hermano. Y Sam no había sentido absolutamente nada. Nada. Sólo podía pensar en la cacería que estaban llevando a cabo. No había podido sentir nostalgia por los momentos que ya no compartía con su hermano, no había podido lamentar el hecho de no querer o no poder compartir nada con él.

Tampoco había podido responderle, así que lo obligó a volver al trabajo. Y luego, unos días después, se tuvieron que cruzar con la diosa de la verdad, una maldita perra a la que no se le podía mentir. Claro, los humanos no podían mentirle, pero él, él era como un robot, así que no le había significado ningún esfuerzo ocultarle la verdad de lo que pensaba a ella, a Veritas. Pero eso lo había puesto al descubierto con Dean. Finalmente estaban frente a frente y no podía seguir ocultándole más cosas al rubio. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba lo que éste pensara. Nada le interesaba, sólo seguir viviendo, seguir cazando. Era puro instinto. Pero sabía que ese no era quién él acostumbraba ser y por eso no quería separarse del pecoso, porque sabía que el único que podía mantenerlo humano era él. Algo en su interior le gritaba que sólo se salvaría manteniéndose junto a quien lo había criado. Y decidió seguir esa pequeña voz que parecía gritar desde lo profundo de su ser. Después de todo, Dean jamás le había fallado. Y estaba seguro que no lo iba a hacer ahora.

Cuando el rubio reaccionó de mala manera, la paliza lo sorprendió pero no sintió nada: sólo el dolor físico normal en esas circunstancias. Sabía que debería haber reaccionado, haber devuelto los golpes, resistirse, pelear, mirar a su hermano con reproche. Algo. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Sólo se dejó pegar, dejó que el otro descargara todo su dolor, su rabia, su impotencia en él. Y no lo hizo por hacerse la víctima. Ni por hacerse el héroe. Ni por ayudar a su hermano a desahogarse. Lo hizo por esa sensación de estar viviendo una película, en donde ves lo que sucede pero no participas directamente de la acción. Se sentía un espectador de su propia vida, de su propio cuerpo. Y tampoco le importaba lo que su hermano sintiera. No porque no le importara, sino porque no podía sentir. Quería pero no podía.

Y entonces, cuando despertó, se encontró con Castiel que lo miraba con curiosidad y en pocos minutos supo lo que le sucedía: había perdido su alma. Y luego supieron que Crowley estaba detrás de ello. Eran rehenes de un asqueroso demonio con aspiraciones a rey. Y Dean siguió a su lado, apoyándolo a su manera ruda, torpemente, con regaños, con impaciencia, como había sido criado, pero aun así siempre demostrándole que podía contar con él para todo. Volvía a ser el hermano mayor preocupado, ansioso, sobreprotector. Y él no sentía nada. Sólo un gran vacío de sentimientos. Así fue que esa noche, mientras conducían el Impala, supo que debía decir algo. Aunque más no fuera para llenar ese vacío y ese silencio que se había hecho entre los dos. Tenía que lograr que su hermano confiara en él nuevamente, porque _lo necesitaba_ a su lado.

Sentía el cansancio que embargaba al rubio, cansancio que él no era capaz de sentir. Hasta lo envidiaba un poco por ser tan humano. Así que apeló a lo único de lo que disponía: sus recuerdos, que estaban intactos. No podía sentir amor pero podía recordar lo que era el amor. No podía sentir pena ni dolor, pero sí podía recordar los momentos en que los había sentido. Así que habló, habló apelando a los sentimientos que brotaban del alma del mayor. Le recordó su infancia, sus momentos juntos, su primer amor, sus tristezas y alegrías. Le volvió a reiterar que a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que le faltaba –nada menos que el alma- seguía siendo Sam, su hermano menor. Y funcionó. Logró llegar a Dean: se dio cuenta que éste había bajado la guardia y que confiaba en él nuevamente. Lo vió enternecerse y supo que eso era bueno. Ignoraba porqué, pero algo le decía que era imprescindible que su hermano confiara en él. Porque de cualquier situación iban a salir juntos, como siempre había sucedido. Y ésta no era la excepción. Y por primera vez desde su regreso, Sam sintió algo que podría llamarse fe: fe en el futuro junto a su hermano, fe en poder vencer los peligros que los acechaban, fe en que existiera algo parecido a la felicidad, o al menos, a la paz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeenaaasss! Ejem... aquí he regresado a colgar la parte de Dean. Lamento tanto la tardanza. No imaginan cuán liada he estado. **

**Espero haber logrado reflejar al menos un poco de lo que siente el pecoso. **

**Es tanto, todo junto lo que le ha caído sobre sus hombros, que no logro siquiera ponerme en sus zapatos por un momento. Pero lo he intentado. Y he tratado de mantener la simetría del relato. **

**Tengo que agradecer tantísimo a todas ustedes, que me han dejado hermosos comentarios como para motivarme a escribir. ¡Gracias! de corazón, gracias y espero poder leerlas ahora que he publicado la parte de Dean.**

**Esteeeee... una cosita este one shot reflejaba la situación hasta el 6x08. Dado que hemos visto más capis, voy a seguir con lo que Sam piensa ahora que sabe que recuperar su alma no es tarea fácil y sin consecuencias... así que se viene un capi más de sam y por supuesto, uno más de dean... eso si no me tiran muchos tomatazos... **

Aprendiendo a vivir. Parte II.

Dean Winchester supo que algo estaba mal en el instante mismo en que tuvo entre sus brazos a su hermano a quien creía muerto. Lo abrazó emocionado, creyendo que los milagros existían, sintiendo que toda su alma se ponía a temblar de alegría por volver a tener con él a quien creía desaparecido para siempre, a su hermano pequeño. Creyó haber regresado en el tiempo y estar sosteniendo a su hermanito cuando John lo llevó a conocerlo. La ilusión duró poco. En ese preciso momento lo supo: supo que ese no era Sam. Tenía su cuerpo, su mirada, su aroma, pero le faltaba algo. No estaba completo. Lo podía sentir en sus huesos, en la forma en que lo abrazaba. Era un abrazo frío, calculado, estremecedoramente indiferente. Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos. El frenesí de la caza, la sorpresa de encontrarse con un abuelo a quien había visto morir años atrás, todo lo llevaron a dejar de lado sus pensamientos, sus sensaciones y enfocarse en lo que se requería de él en ese momento, profesionalidad.

Unos días más tarde, en su cama, con Lisa recostada en su pecho, volvió a despertarse con la horrible sensación de que algo no estaba bien, algo no estaba exactamente en su lugar ¿Sería él mismo? ¿Acaso era Sam? Todas estas sensaciones se mezclaban en su cerebro, confundiéndolo, angustiándolo, asustándolo. Y una noche cualquiera, mientras se terminaba su trago tratando de relajarse para pasar la noche, recibió la llamada que estaba percibiendo, que sabía que vendría, desde que sabía que Sam había regresado, era cuestión de tiempo que éste regresara a buscarlo. Y aunque no se lo hizo fácil, corrió a ayudar a su hermano, casi fascinado y orgulloso del cazador tan profesional en que se había convertido. Pero algo no salió como debía y Dean sintió en su corazón el doloroso pinchazo de la duda. Otra vez. Algo no estaba bien con Sam. Algo le sucedía. O mejor dicho, no le sucedía. Que Sam le hubiera dicho que quería permanecer junto a él porque necesitaba su parte humana para seguir cazando, era algo que su hermano jamás hubiera dicho. Si el piadoso, el compasivo, el tierno, el reflexivo siempre había sido su hermano pequeño. Él jamás había dudado, jamás se había detenido a pensar. Él actuaba, luego preguntaba. Y así había salvado a su familia varias veces. Pero ahora había cambiado. La familia de Lisa lo había cambiado. Se había vuelto más prudente, más reflexivo, más maduro. Volvió a separarse de Sam pero su vida ya no era la misma. No con Sam dando vueltas por ahí. Así que aceptó su invitación y se le unió en la caza. Pero seguía sintiendo que todo era distinto, demasiado distinto. A la primera oportunidad en que necesitaron información, Sam ni siquiera parpadeó por tener que permitir la tortura de un niño… eso no lo hubiera hecho él jamás, así que Dean se subió al Impala con la horrible e incómoda sensación de que Sammy ya no era su Sammy. Había cambiado demasiado.

Aparte de su propio conflicto con Lisa, Dean pudo seguir cazando al lado de su hermano, hombro a hombro, hasta que se toparon con ese grupo de vampiros que estaba secuestrando jovencitas en un pequeño pueblecito. Y allí se produjo lo que él llamó "la gran revelación". Vio, sí, vio a su hermano sonreír mientras él era convertido por un horroroso vampiro. Y luego, mientras enfrentaba el doloroso proceso de transformación, Sam ni siquiera pudo simular preocupación: con sus nuevos sentidos exacerbados Dean pudo oír los latidos del corazón de su hermano, que estaban calmos y regulares como un reloj. Como una máquina perfecta. Así supo que no se equivocaba. Ese no era su hermano. No era Sam Winchester. Las dudas competían con el dolor y Dean no lograba equilibrar su psiquis como para continuar a su lado. Se sentía defraudado, traicionado, dolido, pero su sentido de hermano mayor le gritaba que tenía que ayudarlo, que había que enfrentar lo que fuera que le estuviera sucediendo. Pero esta vez el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Él, Dean Winchester, tenía miedo. Un miedo frío, helado, de muerte le recorría el espinazo. Y no era un monstruo el que se lo provocaba. No. Era su propio hermano. Sangre de su sangre. Odiaba sentirse así. Y lo peor era que de una forma u otra toda su vida se había sentido así. Siempre a punto de perder a alguien de su familia, siempre pensando en descabellados pactos para traer de regreso a quienes perdía. Y siempre se había equivocado. Jamás había solucionado nada. Sólo había postergado las cosas, había ganado tiempo. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a hallar una solución a lo que fuera que le ocurriera a Sam. Sin sacrificios inútiles, sin locuras. Sabiamente. Pero mientras tanto, necesitaba reprimir su ira, calmarse y seguir al lado del más joven hasta saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, unos días más tarde se enfrentaron a una antigua diosa pagana, Veritas, y allí ante ella, se descubrió que Sam no era humano. El porqué de eso se lo dijo Castiel unas horas más tarde, luego de que enfurecido y cegado por el miedo le cayera a golpes a Sam, dejándolo inconsciente y a merced del ángel, que rápidamente procedió a hacerle una prolija inspección, luego de lo cual dictaminó: "Sam no tiene alma." El resultado del examen lo golpeó profundamente, sintió que todo su mundo se hundía bajo el peso de las palabras de Castiel. Pensó en huir, en terminar con todo eso, pero al final decidió hablar con su hermano frente a frente: no era Sam, no era él del todo, pero lo que quedaba de él, su parte racional, podría comprender que lo único que les restaba por hacer era emprender la búsqueda del alma del menor, sin descanso, sin detenerse. Haciendo lo que fuera preciso hacer para recuperar a su hermano. Para traerlo de regreso del horror y el sufrimiento del Infierno. Y luego de decírselo, por primera vez desde que Sam regresara –al menos su cuerpo- sintió algo parecido a la paz. Sintió que volvían a entenderse, o al menos que lo estaban intentando. Y supo que si iban a salir de esto era juntos como lo harían, como siempre lo habían hecho. No había otro camino. Y supo que su misión era mantenerse junto al menor hasta que pudiera conseguir que el alma regresase a su cuerpo. Las palabras de Sam recordándole que seguía siendo el mismo, que tenía los mismos recuerdos, la misma mente, le llegaron profundamente al corazón, emocionándolo sobremanera, arrojando una cálida luz al oscuro futuro que enfrentaban los hermanos Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy inspiradísima, así que aquí está el capi prometido de Sam, sus pensamientos desde el 6x08 hasta el 6x11...**

**Espero les guste...**

**Besos a todas y espero sus comentarios ansiosamente...**

* * *

Pasaron los días, las semanas. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan natural. Simple y cotidiano. Solo que no era así. Sam sabía que su hermano, detrás de su aparente indiferencia y tranquilidad, lo vigilaba. Lo controlaba día y noche. Podía notarlo. Podía verlo. Aun cuando dormía, el rubio mantenía su inconsciente alerta, para oír lo que su hermano hacía, temiendo en cualquier momento que sobreviniera lo peor. Y Sam estaba molesto por eso. Se sentía otra vez un crío, sólo que esta vez no quería, no necesitaba de su hermano mayor.

La idea de que esa era SU vida y que podía hacer con ella lo que le placiera, crecía día a día en su cerebro. Ocupaba todos sus momentos, día y noche. Una de las ventajas de vivir sin el alma era que podía hacer varias cosas a la vez, no sentía el cansancio, por lo que mientras acababa con el monstruo de turno, simulaba interesarse por lo que Dean le explicaba pacientemente y pensaba en cómo librarse de tan molesto guardián.

La idea de rechazar su alma brotó lentamente en su cerebro cuando notó el interés que Balthazar demostró en las mismas, su mirada de codicia. Luego, la simple observación de su hermano le provocó aún más rechazo hacia ese trozo de espiritualidad que según él sólo le podría traer problemas: Dean, humano hasta la médula, tenía que dormir, desperdiciando preciosas horas que se podían dedicar a la caza, a la gimnasia, al entretenimiento. Luego estaba el tema del cansancio físico y mental, el sufrimiento que veía en su hermano cada vez que hablaba de Lisa o de su madre o de su padre. Justo en esos días se cumplió un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de John, y Dean no lo tomó muy bien. Todas sus reacciones no pasaron inadvertidas para este Sam que era puro cerebro. Analizaba incansablemente todo lo que veía en su hermano. Y lo que veía no le gustaba. Para nada. No quería volver a ser como era.

Recordaba todo, lamentablemente. No sentía pero recordaba. Y sabía que perder a Jessica le había significado mucho dolor. Recordaba haber estado casi muerto en vida, haber sido una especie de zombie que Dean cargó por muchos meses de aquí para allá. Recordaba el dolor que le produjo la muerte de su padre, el remordimiento por todo lo que no le dijo, por todo lo que no hizo y por lo que hizo también. Recordó el dolor de su hermano, destrozado pero aun así de pie, dispuesto a todo. Llegaron a su mente las imágenes de Dean colapsando al darse cuenta de que la muerte de John era permanente y que no iba a regresar, nunca más. Vaya si sufrió. Y luego como imágenes sepia, volvieron a su mente los momentos en que casi murieron uno de los dos, los momentos en que tuvo tanto miedo que casi no podía moverse. Y luego cayó ante sus ojos la imagen del cuerpo destrozado de Dean cuando murió por él. Qué cosa más tonta. ¿Por qué alguien querría morir por otra persona? De todos modos recordó haber pasado meses en una especie de hueco espiritual, aturdido, dolido, perdido, sintiendo que el mundo no tenía sentido para él sin su hermano, que no sabía vivir sin él.

Y luego, todo lo que ocurrió con Ruby, cuando por primera vez en su vida se sintió poderoso, capaz de decidir sobre su propia existencia, independiente. Y ese recuerdo le gustó. Pensó que todo lo que había vivido no tenía sentido, eran una especie de concatenación de actos sin ningún significado, salvo para alguien que amara el sufrimiento, y así parecía que era su hermano y así pretendía que él volviera a ser. Pero ya no más. No estaba dispuesto a sufrir más. Iba a vivir lo que le quedara de vida así, libre, independiente, poderoso, seguro. Después de todo, había salvado al mundo de la hecatombe. Así que se merecía disfrutar y elegir por primera vez en su corta existencia.

Libre albedrío por encima de todo. El problema era evitar la decisión que el mayor parecía haber tomado por él. No iba a escucharlo. Eso sí lo recordaba. Pocas veces en su vida Dean lo había escuchado. Menos aún hacerle caso. Tampoco ahora lo iba a hacer. Así que estaba seguro que lo que debía hacer era huir, alejarse de él y de Bobby para poder actuar como le placiera. Pero mientras ellos supieran que él estaba vivo, o que había esperanzas de recuperar su alma a cualquier precio Dean jamás dejaría de intentarlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para albergar falsas esperanzas. Y sabía que lo hallarían, se escondiera donde se escondiera, lo hallarían.

Su plan fue realizar un hechizo para que fuese imposible que su alma regresara a su envase natural. Habló con Balthazar y le pareció justo lo que le ordenaba. Había que hacerlo. Era lo más parecido a un parricidio y no iba a dudar. La ventaja de no tener alma era que no te detienes a preguntarte si está bien o mal lo estás por hacer. Simplemente lo haces y ya. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. El círculo se cerraba a su alrededor. Todos sus planes de libertad y poder se iban a la mierda. Y cuando creyó que ya lo había logrado, Dean, su hermano mayor, su ángel guardián, lo detuvo. Y no está seguro si está molesto o feliz de que lo haya logrado. Después de todo necesitaba un límite y el único capaz de ponérselo es él. Siempre lo ha sido.

Y luego Muerte vino a él. Se le acercó y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Y en un acto inconsciente, reflejo gritó, clamó por ayuda al único que siempre lo había ayudado: Dean. Pero la ayuda que él quería no era la que necesitaba, así que impotente, vio como Muerte le regresaba su alma al cuerpo… luego, la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAA! Les vengo a dejar el último capi de APRENDIENDO A VIVIR.**

**Dean es ahora el que expresa lo que siente, piensa y teme. Con esta referencia llegamos al final del capítulo 11 de la serie. Si quieren saber cómo imagino lo que sigue, lean El REGRESO, que ya va por el segundo capi…. Besos a todas. Y gracias por leer!**

Los días y las noches van pasando siempre iguales, siempre monótonas. Todo parece estar en calma, todo parece tranquilo pero no es así. En el fondo lo sabe, lo siente, pero trata de no pensar en ello porque siente que se desmorona poco a poco cada segundo que pasa al lado de ese que dice ser su hermano. Podría aceptarlo así como es, pero no puede hacerlo porque él sí recuerda cómo era antes el pequeño Sammy y no puede amar a este nuevo ser, ese no es su hermano. Y desde que se enfrentaron a esas hadas, ha notado que el menor ha cambiado su actitud. Ya no se lo ve confiado, esperando obtener su alma, sino que se lo ve a la defensiva, tratando de hallar la excusa perfecta para no tener que volver a ser el que era. Parece que la idea de tener sentimientos, de amar, de sentir miedo, confianza, dudas y todo lo que implica ser humano, le repugna. No parece estar ya de acuerdo con los planes para obtener su alma. Pero lo peor es que lo disimula y Dean tiene que tratar de adivinar lo que piensa Sam, tiene que tratar de entender lo que pasa por esa cabeza. Y no es fácil ponerse en el lugar de este joven sin alma. Pero Dean lo conoce. Lo conoce tan bien que con los ojos cerrados sabe los gestos que hace, casi oye lo que piensa. El hecho de que el chico no duerma le causa más dificultades de las que podía suponer: tiene que dormitar, nunca dormirse profundo porque cada vez que lo ha hecho, ha hallado a Sam mirándolo de forma extraña, casi maligna o peor aún, hablando por teléfono quién sabe con qué persona y con qué objeto. Tal vez es sólo su imaginación, una especie de paranoia que se le ha despertado con todo esto del alma de Sam, pero se siente así, vigilado, controlado, estudiado. Y está cansado. Para colmo de males, han tenido que acabar con Crowley y eso les ha cercenado las esperanzas de obtener el alma faltante. Ahora están librados a su suerte y Sam no lo está haciendo fácil. Se ha ido, enojado, furioso, indiferente ante su dolor. Ha demostrado claramente que no le interesa volver a tener su alma consigo. Ha pasado por ahí casi dos semanas, tiempo en el que el mayor volvió a sentirse como cuando buscaban a su padre desaparecido o cuando el propio Sam desapareció sin dejar huellas para luego reaparecer poseído por un demonio. La desesperación le ha provocado ideas. Y dicen que de la necesidad nacen las grandes ideas, las grandes invenciones. Así que una noche, casi adormecido en un sucio cuarto de hotel luego de su sexto tequila, tiene una idea. Es casi una revelación. Y está tan seguro que funcionará que casi no puede esperar al día siguiente para ponerla en práctica. Le lleva horas localizar a Sam –su GPS siempre está encendido- y en pocos minutos le convence de ir a casa de Bobby, no le dice aún su plan. Una vez allí, sólo le indica que lo espere y desaparece por varias horas. Ha ido a ver al Dr. Robert, un viejo conocido de su padre, gracias a él lo logra, luego de morir por enésima vez, se contacta con el Jinete y obtiene lo que quiere: el alma de Sam a cambio de que él haga de Muerte por un día. El precio le parece justo y acepta en el acto. Las cosas nunca son simples ni fáciles para los Winchester y ésta no es la excepción. El trato no lo puede cumplir, porque con su estúpido sentimentalismo ha querido cambiar lo que no puede ser cambiado: el destino. Y con graves consecuencias. Es lo que les ha sucedido a ellos. Tantas veces han huido de su destino, lo han esquivado, lo han cambiado que ahora están pagando las consecuencias: a su alrededor, todo es tristeza, muerte, desesperación. Para siempre y por siempre. Hasta que ellos no paguen su precio con sus vidas. Pero hoy Dean Winchester tiene un ángel que le sonríe. Y no es Castiel. Quién sabe por qué causa, Muerte lo necesita a él y a su hermano y por eso le devuelve el alma al menor. El momento es desesperante, Dean ve el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Sam y se desespera. Quisiera hacer algo pero no puede, no debe. Lo único que debe ser hecho es eso, a lo que el Jinete ha venido. Y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, cierra los ojos y los oídos ante los gritos desgarradores de su hermano y reza porque esta vez todo salga como espera. Reza porque su hermano esté de vuelta con él. Y esta vez confía en que alguien oirá su plegaria.


End file.
